Esme Hoggett
'Esme Hoggett '''is the wife of Farmer Arthur Hoggett and the owner of Babe the sheep pig who appeared in ''Babe and Babe: Pig in the city. She is the tritagonist in the sequel. She was played by Magda Szubanski. ''Babe'' Esme Hoggett was first seen in the country fair with her husband Farmer Arthur Hoggett and her friends winning contest price they received. Arthur discovers a pig in a booth called "Guess My Weight" and guess it's weight, Esme calls him showing him another trophy she again won. Some time later she was cleaning her trophies she won and calls her husband that the phone is ringing. Arthur answers it and it turn out he won the pig and he goes to back to the fair to receive the pig which they later named him Babe. When a duck named Ferdinand is crowing, she tells Arthur that they have to do something about Ferdinand, then she feeds Babe, then harvesting some carrots. When Esme, Arthur and Rex the male sheep dog went for shopping, Ferdinand and Babe both get rid of the alarm clock which threatens Ferdinand and they succeed, but ends up waking Duchness the Hoggett's cat causing them to accidentally destroy the living room and covered themselves in paint. After the disaster Esme, Arthur and Rex return home, Esme was shocked seeing Duchness covered in yellow paint and the living room in a complete mess and they and Rex checks it and turned it was Ferdinand who behind the disaster. When Christmas arrives Babe was chosen for Christmas dinner but choose duck instead and the Hoggett's children and grandchildren arrive to spent with them. Babe discovered some sheep rustlers stealing their sheep and they failed to stop them, but has them arrested and the stolen sheeps we're return back to them. Rex gets into a fight with Fly for encouraging Babe, she was shocked when Arthur was accidentally bitten by Rex who was trying to break them up. One day a group of wild dogs attack the Hoggett farm killing a sheep named Maa and Babe was falsely accused by Arthur Hoggett and prepares to shoot him. But Babe was saved by Fly and Esme informs Arthur, she received a call from the police that they wild dogs attack and the other farm owned by the Mitchells has lost 6 lambs that morning and she asked him why he was trying to kill Babe and telling him it was the wild dogs who killed Maa. During a stormy weather Esme leaves on a trip with her friends leaving some foods to Arthur, Babe and Duchness. Esme was in her friends' house watching the sheep dog contest and is terrified to see Arthur and Babe are participating in the contest causing her to faint and burst out crying as one of her friends comfort her, but she was delighted that they won the contest perfectly. Gallery Images Esme_Hoggett_gasping.jpg|Esme Hoggett is shock to see her cat Dutchness covered in yellow paint and the living room in a mess Esme_Hoggett_glaring_Rex.jpg|Esme Hoggett glaring at Rex after he accidentally bit Arthur Hoggett in the hand and injuring Fly in the leg Esme_Hoggett_asking_Arthur_what_doing_with_that_gun.jpg|Esme Hoggett asking her husband why he was trying to kill Babe with his rifle Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Spouses Category:Wise Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Loyal